


Gardeners

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Clothed Sex, F/F, Foot Fetish, Post-Sburb, Tentabulges, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Feferi at their greenhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardeners

Opening her eyes, Feferi felt the recuperracoon's cool slime splosh pleasantly against her naked skin. 

She turned to her left, noticing that her girlfriend had already gotten up, leaving her all alone. The troll couldn't help but frown a little, since she preferred getting up first and seeing her partner deep in her slumber, allowing her to stroke her dark hair and pet those adorable... No, ADORABUBBLE white dog ears. She just utterly adored everything about her weird human matesprit... Technically, human with some dog parts; cute and fluffy dog parts. Yawning, she stretched her arms out and shook her wettened tangles of hair before rubbing the slime out of her eyes, readying herself to get up and start the day. 

Sunlight beamed from the window above, and Feferi spent some time just watching the specks of dust dance in the ray. The sun here in their chosen planet wasn't anywhere near as blistering as Alternia's, though it wasn't as pleasant as Skaia's rays, back in the Land of Dew and Glass. Jade loved running around in the sun, though Feferi still the preferred darker areas; specifically, darker underwater areas. She put made a mental note to remind herself to both go swimming later on. Oh, they always enjoyed that.

Feferi proceeded to shift her body over to the edge of the recuperracoon, looking down and noting several sopor tracks leading towards the door. She beamed, finding the clear imprints of Jade's feet to be absolutely precious. Eventually, Feferi stepped out of the recuperracoon, the sticky slime still wet on her sleek body as she stretched herself out once again. No real point in drying herself off, since it came off easily enough. Even then, she always enjoyed being covered in any sort of fluids. She padded on over towards their shared wardrobe, kneeling down and picking up her tank-top and skirt, which she had thrown about the night before. She threw them back once again, tutting lightly and deciding she wanted to wear something different today. 

Opening up the wardrobe, Feferi carefully rummaged through their clothes, a smile spreading across her face as she then took out a white sundress. This one was Jade's, though she never minded if Feferi wore her clothing, or vice versa. They both found it very endearing, being able to share practically everything and anything together. It was a very close relationship indeed. She sighed happily, feeling her heart flutter as she then slipped the dress on, careful so as not to cut it on her sharp horns. She'd ruined many a dress like this, to Jade's constant frustration. Thankfully enough, she managed to successfully wear it, straightening the hem as she proudly examined herself. It fit her sleek, curvaceous frame well enough, though her smile quickly grew into a toothy grin when she noted how short the dress was behind. Feferi never really bothered with underpants, and she just couldn't want to see the look on her face when she flashed her privates. Again. Though she knew Jade wouldn't actually mind at all. 

Now clothed up, Feferi walked over towards the table-end by their recuperracoon, opening it up and fondling the golden jewelry she kept in. Such trinkets never really meant much, especially now, but Jade liked them well enough to keep them, and there was some sentimental value. Feferi opted for the anklets, slapping them on as she stretched her webbed-toes out playfully. These anklets were the closest thing to footwear she'd worn for a long time now, and she didn't really regret her decision. She wanted to feel every step she took, no matter what she stepped on or how dirty her feet got. Walking over towards the door, following the prints as she felt how cool and wet the hardwood floor was underfoot. Jade must have gotten up only recently, meaning she couldn't have gotten TOO far. Opening the door, she quietly entered into their living room; it was small and quaint, containing only a tiny sofa, some cupboards and various lovely hung-up flowers. Harley's handiwork.

Scattered around the floor were numerous plush Squiddles, which both teens adored beyond measure, spending many an hour just cuddling and playing with them together. Feferi sighed, looking around and frowning again when she saw that Jade wasn't around. She could have called out for her, but then she didn't want to bother her in case she was working on something. More importantly, she wanted to scare her with a surprise cuddles! Those always took her by surprise. She giggled mischievously, grinning so widely that her rows of shark-like teeth were fully visible. Despite how much she'd try to hide it, the sight always disturbed Jade on some level. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about it. Frowning, she shook off the thoughts and continued searching for her partner. 

Feferi spotted several more tracks leading from their 'bedroom' (a very strange human term) and carefully followed them, stopping when she saw the tracks end half-way into the room. There was only one door here, which led directly to the outside. Feferi knelt over and picked up one Squiddle, smiling as she hugged it closely and promptly flopped down to the couch, her legs comfortably resting over on one end. While the couch itself was already small, Feferi was rather tall, standing almost a foot above Jade, who was already rather tall. She found the height differences between to be quite adorable, even despite how much she'd tease her over it. She sighed, wondering if it was even best to bother her girlfriend now. What if she was busy working at her lab? Then again, she'd never minding spending any time with her. Feferi just loved nothing more than snuggling up with her beautiful human girlfriend. 

Their relationship had started off... Pretty strangely. 

The two girls first met up over the dreambubbles, bonding over the death of their dreamselves and their similar personalities. She helped give Jade a lot of valuable information gleamed from the Horrorterrors, and she'd continued to visit even after reaching God-Tier. They only grew closer and closer, until the day came when all the kids and trolls met up, defeated the demon and entered the new universe and went their separate ways. The two had opted to pick a pleasant little planet in a young solar-system, living alone on a small house they'd built together using Jade's wicked space powers and alchemized items. They had never been happier, even despite living so far away from their friends, who kept contact with through the dreambubbles... Though her relationships with Eridan and Sollux didn't pan out, Jade was different. They were so alike in so many ways, and she was just one of the best friends she'd ever had. It was just a matter of time before the feelings would grow paler and paler, and she was absolutely ecstatic to learn that the feelings were mutual... Hugging the Squiddle close to her heart, she shut her eyes and smiled widely. She was feeling absolutely giddy with joy, already prone to getting EXCITED so easily. Just another thing Jade loved about her.

After a short while, Feferi got herself up from the couch, leaving the Squiddle behind as she walked over towards the door. Hand on the knob, she took a last glance at the living room, smiling again as she remembered all the tanglebuddy cuddle-parties she had with Jade here; it was silly how much she tended to miss her even when they were only separated for a short while. She just couldn't help being so darn clingy. She shook her head with another smile, turning the handle and opening the door at last as a rush of bright sunlight filled the room, causing the troll to raise a hand up to shield her eyes. She still had some troubles adapting to life under perpetual daylight. Her eyes took a short while to adjust, and everything was still blurry even as she stumbled onto the outside, feeling the soft grass beneath her feet and reveling in how pleasant it was. 

Rubbing her watery eyes, Feferi's vision improved enough for her to take in the gorgeous sight of the green fields surrounding their quaint little hive. They were on a tiny island in the middle of this planet's vast oceans, which covered most of its surface (just as Feferi liked it) meaning that they were surrounded by wide, grassy beach. The sandier regions started off towards the north, and the two girls spent a lot of time playing around on the beach, building sandcastles and just rolling around in the sands together. She decided it was time to stop thinking about being with her and just find her already. She ran across the grass, giggling as she felt it tickle the soles of her feet. It was a delightful sensation, as always. There was little else to the island other than their hive. Fun as it was to explore, it was plain, simple and, much to the Witch of Life's chagrin, devoid of any native life but fields of alien grass. 

Looking up, her eyes followed the bright white tower jutting out from the base of their 'home', strikingly defined against the cloudless aqua sky. This was Jade's laboratory, modeled after her own hive back on Earth. Feferi had seen the island in the dreambubbles and found couldn't help but feel a little envious by how pretty it was. Sure, she liked her own hive well enough but... Her home was just so peaceful. The girl never had to worry about feeding a monster Lusus or whiny moirails. But then, Jade had told her she felt a little lonely there, even with her First Guardian Lusus and friends. That was all in the past, however. The two girls had each other, and that was really all that mattered. Crossing her arms, Feferi paced around the base of the tower with another frown on her face. The tower didn't have a ladder, despite her insistence that she would install one "soon", and so she had to rely on her flying her up there if she ever wanted to visit. Not that she ever minded that, but now that Jade had gotten up early she'd left her down here all alone. Assuming she was even up there, though Feferi knew just how to find out...

"JAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! ARE YOU UP THERE?!"

No answer. Harley was usually pretty quick to respond, especially given how loud her girlfriend's normally sweet voice could get. Sighing, Feferi leant against the tower, crossing her arms and pouting in frustration. She was probably over at the greenhouse then, unless she'd decided to go ahead and fly off somewhere. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Feferi was a little envious about her girlfriend's marvelous ability to fly. Worse still however was the lingering fear that, despite how immensely long a life her Royal blood granted her, Jade's God-Tier immortality would ensure that she would one day outlive her. Feferi proceeded to shut her eyes and shook her head, pushing those negative thoughts back. She just wanted to spend all her time with Jade now... 

Sighing once again, Feferi then got up and walked on over towards the direction of the greenhouse, her best bet for where Jade might have gone to. She started humming a pleasant little tune to herself, an earth song Jade liked to play from time to time. She was quite the skilled musician, as much as she didn't acknowledge it. A cool, strong breeze gently rustled from the east, blowing Feferi's hair and causing her to giggle happily before involuntarily shuddering uncomfortably. She was only just realizing how short and exposed the dress was left her, but part of her actually liked that. She wasn't the heir apparent anymore; now she was just Feferi Peixes... And she wouldn't have had it any other way. Climbing up a grassy slope, Feferi could see the glass greenhouse straight up ahead. It was built separate from the main hive, as Jade needed a LOT of room for her gardening. While she (obviously) enjoyed swimming, Harley's favorite past-time was tending to her garden, filled with all sorts of earth foliage. Watching her work was quite a joy; then again, spending any amount of time with her was. Finally reaching the greenhouse, she noticed that the door had been left slightly opened. 

Grinning, Feferi slowly opened it up and poked her head inside, glancing about for any signs of Jade. The lower level of the greenhouse was filled with rows of large potted plants, the green ferns brushing past Feferi's skin as she moved inside. She could feel the wet, mushy soil shift beneath her feet as she ventured in deeper, and she couldn't help but coo pleasurably from the sensation, digging her toes in deeper and deeper as she took in a deep breath. What she loved most of all was just how deliciously moist it was in here, from the damp earth beneath her soles to the air all around her. Humidity like this was always most welcomed after spending too long on the dry land. Sure she didn't need the water for now, but she couldn't bear to be away from it too long. Much like something else, she thought, beaming widely as she made her way in deeper, moving past tall green ferns and small pumpkins. 

She took in the dank, earthy smells around her, feeling very proud of how fertile and full of LIFE her matesprit's gardens were. These plants were all so very full and healthy! She looked directly above her, examining in the various hung plants and even reached out to pick a bright green flower, placing it in her large flowing hair and sighing once again. Jade wouldn't really mind if she took just one flower, right? Besides, she'd easily use her Life powers to heal it. On a few occasions while Harley was fast asleep, the girl had crept away and snuck into the greenhouse, 'helping' the plants grow while Jade remained none the wiser. She was a little guilty about the secrecy, and it wasn't that she didn't trust her girlfriend with this; she just felt she had to use her powers to help out. And Jade was just so stubborn, she'd (literally) barked at her for even suggesting it! She was so damned fussy and low-tempered; Feferi couldn't help but find it unbelievably adorable. 

Looking towards her right, Feferi saw that she was now close to the staircase leading above. She quickly noticed muddy footprints on the steps, meaning that Jade was still in here. A wide smile crept over Feferi's face, and she sneakily ascended the steps on the tips of her toes. She noticed that the tracks were barefooted, leading her to wonder if Jade had been walking around completely naked again. The troll shook her head, freckled cheeks flushed warmly in embarrassment. She didn't want to think dirty thoughts right now! Those were reserved for light on in the day. Breathing in, she crouched herself down and continued creeping up, making sure her naked feet were as quiet and soft as possible. The staircase felt cold and smooth underfoot, though Feferi didn't feel much discomfort. She was used to coolness after all, being that she was a seadweller, whereas Jade preferred the heat. This planet could get very HOT, and she had to stay underwater a lot of the time to ensure she never got too dehydrated. 

Thankfully for her sea-dweller needs, the greenhouse was more than moist enough, and the temperatures outside were pretty manageable. After a few minutes of slow climbing, Feferi reached the top of the staircase. The flooring here was composed of bright white tiles, which were smooth and cold underfoot. The transparent glass roof showed the blue sky above clearly and wonderfully, with sunlight beaming down on the myriad of colorful flowers and gourds planted all around, in pots and on the tables. Jade mentioned this area was a lot like the garden she had back at her home, and she spent a good deal of time up here. At times she wondered if she ever really missed Earth, but realized that it didn't matter either way. They were both keen on focusing on their bright and (hopefully) happy future together. 

She shook her head, giggling at just how lovesick and mushy she was getting. Again with the over-sentimentality! She really had to keep it down. Though then, it was a quality of hers Jade happened to enjoy a lot. Crouched underneath, Feferi then perked her ear-fins up, eyes widening as she picked up the sounds of faint, gentle humming. Harley was close. Another wide grin crept across Peixes's mouth, enough so that all of her fangs were visible, and she lightly cackled beneath her breath, keeping her body low as she crept towards the sounds of the humming. Oh she was going to give her the biggest surprise cuddle she'd ever known! She crept beneath the tables, moving almost as swiftly and silently as a shark, following the sound of her girlfriend's voice and her muddied footprints. The humming grew louder and louder, coming in from towards her left. 

Feferi quickly darted underneath another table, keeping her body lower to the ground as she crawled on her belly, having to uncomfortably adjust her head so that her horns wouldn't scrape across it. There was some soil and dirt underneath, and Jade's lovely dress she was wearing had gotten some dirt on it. A little guilt was going to be worth playfully pranking and cuddling with Jade, however. Poking her head out, Feferi could finally see a figure in the distance, crouched down and humming a familiar tune. Jade! She could barely contain her excitement, holding her mouth in as she crawled out from underneath the table and tip-toed her way towards her partner, keeping as quiet as she could. Finally close enough, she could see that Jade was seated down by some potted plants. Feferi waited down by another table, watching her girlfriend work and waiting for just the right time to pounce. Jade was busy replanting some blue flowers, completely oblivious and just happily gardening. 

She was dressed up in her God-Tier outfit, save for one unusual difference; her shoes were missing, the lower part of her stockings neatly cut by her ankles so that both of her feet were fully exposed. Her position had shifted so that her soles were in plain view, and Feferi noted that were covered in thick layers of soil. They were absolutely filthy, and contrasted even against Jade's already tanned, islander skin. Harley didn't seem to mind one bit, however carrying on her with her planting as she hummed on further. Feferi raised an eyebrow, curious as to why Jade hadn't just removed the stockings. Modifying them like this just seemed strange... But then, she wasn't complaining at all. Her feet were adorable, as was everything else about her.... She mentally scolded herself again, shaking off the dirty thoughts as she returned to creeping up on her girlfriend, so very close now that she was only a leap away fr-

"Hi Fefefi!"

Jade had turned her head back, proceeding to giggle as she watched Feferi immediately fall over in surprise. The sheer suddenness of this had completely taken her off-guard, and she couldn't stop herself from bursting into happy laughter. Smiling, Jade then got up and walked over towards her troll lover, kneeling down and planting a warm kiss on her forehead. Feferi used the opportunity to spring up, fast enough so that Jade had no time to react before she was gently thrown to the ground in a tight hug, which was returned immediately. Feferi peppered her cheeks with fast kisses, wrapping her strong arms tighter around her girlfriend's waist. She could feel perk breasts press up comfortably against her stomach, bringing her to blush and smile meekly. 

Noticing how embarrassed her partner was, Feferi also began blushing, her cheeks flushed bright magenta. Jade's smile only widened, finding her shyness utterly endearing. She'd always felt a little embarrassed by how large her breasts were, and she'd mentioned that large breasts were normally undesirable in troll society. It did just mean that Jade would happily compliment her, of course. Suddenly, Feferi pushed herself in towards Jade, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a warm, tight kiss. Harley was slightly taken aback, but quickly returned it, wrapping her arms around Feferi's waist as they locked their mouths and intertwined tongues. Her lips were so lusciously full, and she worked very slowly, careful to not have her exceedingly sharp fangs cut her girlfriend's soft tongue. Jade wasn't as afraid however, carelessly and sloppily kissing her partner's mouth like a hungry dog, her tongue moving and licking against the edges of Feferi's mouth. She smelled and tasted strongly of salt and water, tinged with the distinctive limey taste of their recuperracoon's sopor slime. Her fingers ran through Feferi's wet tangled hair, softly stroking them before finally breaking the kiss and planting on more on her cheek. They did little after but stare at each other for some time, each staring into their partner's lovely colored eyes. Jade and Magenta.

"Soooooooooo, what's up fish your stockings?" Feferi eventually inquired, snickering at how strange the pun sounded while pointing at Jade's exposed feet.

Harley blushed further, crossing her legs shyly. "Umm, well I... I guess I was following your lead? I really liked how the ground felt, and then I saw you'd stopped wearing shoes so I guess I..." Jade was clearly embarrassed about this, prompting Feferi to giggle and grab her into another tight hug. "You've got nofin to be ashamed of, silly! I think your feet are just positively adorabubble!" Jade's moon perked up at this, and she leant in to give Feferi another kiss, only to involuntarily lick her face like a dog. The two proceeded to break into fits of hysterical laughter, rolling around on the floor and holding their sides. Jade was the first to stop, wiping her eyes while she spoke; 

"Say, would you like to help me around with the gardening?"

"Whale of course I do!" Feferi cheerfully replied, watching Jade clap her hands and beckon her towards an unpotted flower. As she crawled over towards it, she decided to focus her attention her green watering can several feet away. She raised her hand and flicked her wrist, using her space powers to levitate it towards her. Behind her, she could hear Feferi gasping, always awed by her girlfriend's amazing abilities. Jade smiled, winking at her as she then covered up her breasts with both of her hands as her cheeks went bright pink. That had been quite the "fun" night...

They both focused on their gardening, Jade happily watering her flowers while Feferi went on to put the plant in. She was working right behind Jade and was knelt down, her strong naked legs in clear view. She was too busy potting the plant and humming to herself to notice that Jade was staring at them and leaving the water running. She couldn't help herself! Feferi's legs were just so shapely and firm from all the swimming she did. Jade just shook her head, trying to focus back on the flowers as she ignored the mild (yet growing) warmth in her crotch. She could definitely ignore her seadweller girlfriend's sexy legs for now, right?

She failed miserably.

Lowering the can, Jade got down on all fours and made her way over towards her blissfully oblivious partner. Licking her lips, Harley suddenly leapt into the air and grabbed Feferi's waist, causing the troll to cry out in surprise and almost drop the flower as she was thrown to her side. Jade was now seated directly on Feferi's stomach, laughing maniacally as Feferi glared up at her angrily, crossing her arms and pouting. She didn't resist, however, and her expression softened once Jade lowered her hood and shook her wild, messy hair about. 

How could she ever stay mad at someone so _adorabubble?_

Removing her glasses and setting them aside, Jade then began fluttering her eyelashes in a ridiculously cheesy manner, prompting Feferi to burst into another intense giggling fit. Harley joined in, holding her mouth in a weak attempt to stifle some laughter before moving herself downwards, her head now nestled neatly in-between her legs. She wasn't given any chance to do anything fun before Feferi leaned her body in, crossing her arms and shaking her head, face once again hotly flushed. "Too early, Harley!" Her sing-song tone of voice was both playful and stern, leading Jade to pout frustratingly before opting to just move down lower, running her hands down Feferi's thighs as she moaned out.  
Her soft skin was so smooth and sensitive, unmarred by any amounts of body hair, and much colder than her own. It was another odd seadweller trait, standing in stark contrast to Jade's own relatively warm and hairy body. They always enjoyed learning about the differences (and surprising similarities) between themselves. 

She soon made her way down to the feet, licking her lips as she examined just how dirty they'd gotten. The troll slowly wiggled her toes out as Jade pressed her face up to one foot and began sniffing the sole, causing Feferi to laugh intensely. As coarse as they'd gotten, her feet were still incredibly ticklish; just as Jade liked them. The smell of soil was strong, though Harley was not deterred in the least, sniffing and rubbing her nose up against the filthy covered skin of Feferi's foot. Her partner's laughter only served to have her pick up the pace, moving upwards to Feferi's webbed toes and stuffing her tongue in-between, taking in the strong fishy tastes. It was a shame that such lovely feet had to be covered in so much dirt, though Jade did have an idea on how to fix that.

Holding up one foot, Jade moved her face in and opened her mouth, salivating as she then pressed her lips against the ball of Feferi's foot and began licking it, her wet tongue smoothly running across the mildly calloused skin. Feferi's laughter only intensified, unable to handle how ticklish the licking was. Jade smiled, finding Feferi's laughter utterly adorable and decided to work faster. She ran her tongue down across her arches, moving in circular motions and using her saliva to clean off the large amounts of dirt there.

Jade didn't mind how strong the taste of earth was in her mouth, though she did have to spit and gag out frequently. She kept a firm grip on Feferi's foot, as the trolls could barely contain her laughter, desperately begging Jade to stop. Her squirming only provoked her to work even faster. She messily licked the sides before running straight down to the heel, having cleaned off a good deal of the filth present. Satisfied, she dropped the foot down, beaming proudly as she eyed the amounts of spit left on her soles. The seadweller was still giggling, wiping away soft tears from her eyes as Jade grinned wider. 

Oh no, she wasn't finished _yet_. 

Feferi sharply gasped once she felt Jade suddenly grasp her other foot, shaking her head as she watched the girl move her face in once again, lips but a few inches away from her skin. This time however, she ran her tongue directly in-between her toes, tasting the webbed membrane between them as she started laughing uncontrollably, clutching her stomach and pounding her fists on the ground helplessly. The fish girl's adorable laughter, as always, only drove Jade to continue further, softly running her tongue across the length of the sole and rubbing off more filth with her saliva. Mid-way, she paused to quickly move upwards, opening her mouth and then suckling on three of Feferi's toes, her lips tightly wrapped around them. Peixes continued laughing, her bubbly giggles resounding through the greenhouse as Jade continued. She was delicate yet firm, her moist lips tickling the tips of her toes. 

By now, Harley's mouth was utterly assaulted with the bizarrely tantalizing mixture of dirt tinged with salt and fish, yet that didn't stop her from ravenously sucking on the troll's toes, eventually taking up her big one as well. Her tongue licked across her orange toe-nails, which oddly enough, tasted faintly of candycorn, much like her horns did. By this point, Feferi was completely unable to control her laughing fit, rolling around furiously as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. This led her to accidentally and suddenly kick Jade hard in the face, causing her to fall over in shock as she held her mouth. Feferi was absolutely mortified, crawling over towards her matesprit and apologizing profusely. Jade by leaning forwards, giving her a thumbs up to signify that she was alright, rubbing her mouth before giggling wildly. Feferi then brought her into another tight hug, squeezing her chest and causing Jade to cough out before pulling away and apologizing once again. She seriously didn't know her own strength at times!

Raising her leg up, Feferi then proceeded to press her foot against Jade's cheek, toes still sticky with saliva. She still hadn't finished cleaning, though Jade was willing to continue. She clasped her ankle gently, feeling how cool and smooth the exquisite gold anklet was before running her hands up the side of her webbed foot, causing the troll to gasp out as she felt her partner's gentle fingers running up and down. Jade then moved her mouth closer, extending her tongue and licking across the ball of Feferi's foot, running down to the arches as Feferi began laughing once again, though trying harder this time to keep her fits contained. Harley was gentle and soft, eventually licking off enough dirt to finally expose the calloused flesh beneath, which she started nibbling on delicately. The sensation of Jade's small, cute buck teeth scraping against the sole of her foot caused Feferi to sharply scream out, and Jade finished off with one long lick down from across the arches, the majority of dirt licked off.

Finally done, Harley immediately gagged and sputtered out, rubbing her tongue as she attempted to get rid of the strong taste of dirt in her mouth. It was a futile endeavor of course, but she tried. Feferi stared at her sticky feet, grinning as she noted all the saliva her girlfriend had left of them and stretched out her wet toes seductively. Glancing down towards Jade, she noticed that both of her feet were in clear view, her exposed soles just in arm's reach. She was too busy coughing out to notice her girlfriend creep up on her, a wide toothy grin on her face. A loud squeak suddenly pierced the air as Jade felt several cold, smooth fingers grasp her bare foot, moving up to her angle and forcing her to twist her body to her side as Feferi brought her leg in. She didn't resist her advances, watching in earnest anticipation for what the troll had planned for her. She eyed her partner's foot carefully, separating her toes and giggling at the lack of webbing between them. Sure, it wasn't exactly that odd, but she never got over how silly it looked. 

Jade was clearly enjoying the attention her foot was receiving, wiggling her toes out playfully and giggling as she moved it in towards Feferi's face and bopped her nose with one toe. Smiling, Feferi then ran one finger down the length of Jade's arches, eyeing the amount of dirt collected from Jade's barefooted gardening spree. She wasn't going to lick it, alas, for her taste-buds weren't anywhere near as strong, nor did she want to get any dirt in her mouth. There was still something up her sleeve, however. Cackling, Feferi proceeded to wiggle her fingers on her filthy sole, watching as she giggled and squirmed intensely. She was just as ticklish as she was; maybe even moreso, as shown by how intense and loud her laughter had gotten. Up and down the fingers went, over the sole and across her arches as Jade writhed and laughed and screamed, her entire body wracked with waves of unpleasant ticklish sensations. 

Peixes was gentle however, and even opted to scrape off the dirt with her nails, though this appeared to only exacerbate Jade's tickling fits. Eventually, she stopped, still holding onto the foot with one hand as she wiped her fingers off on the hem of the dress. She examined the pretty neon green color of Jade's toenails, smiling as she noted how lovely in shape everything about her feet were. Jade was panting and shaking visibly, barely given any time to recover before Feferi stuck her nose in-between her dirt-covered toes, sniffing them up in much the same manner that Harley was prone to do. 

The warm, thick smell of damp soil filled her nostrils, and she contemplated on how oddly unique it was to her. Deciding that she had had enough punishment, Feferi then dropped the foot down, giggling as she watched her partner writhe and pant. As Jade looked up, Feferi noticed the hungry glint in her eyes all too late. She was given no time to react before the girl immediately leapt onto her, seating herself firmly on her matesprit's firmly toned stomach and pinning the seadweller down on the ground. Staring up at Jade, she then smiled widely enough to proudly show off her rows of vicious, shark-like teeth. Harley wasn't intimidated, however; all she did was stick out her tongue. She then proceeded to run her hands up Feferi's waist, noting how tight the dress clung to her frame. The troll's deliciously large breasts protruded out noticeably, and Jade couldn't help but eye how excellently rotund in shape they were. 

She could see Feferi shake in embarrassment, her eyes darting about as her cheeks grew warm with pink blood. With a shiteating grin on her face, Jade ran her hands over across her girlfriend's waist, moving up towards her breasts as she cupped both of them with her hands, squeezing them tightly and laughing as she heard Feferi squeak out the instant her hands made contact. She shook her head, biting down on her lip but still allowing her to continue with the groping, feeling the girl's fingers softly squeeze her breasts and gasping out sharply. Gentle as she was, the sensation was still rather uncomfortable, and she didn't like having her breasts played with like this. But then, she was clearly enjoying it... And who was she to stop her girlfriend? A small part of her didn't hate this entirely, always enjoying someone playing with her body. 

Jade grew firmer and faster, her fingers tightly pressing into the light cloth of the dress, squeezing and pressing against her large, squishy breasts. Feferi panted heavily, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt her nipples grow erect, poking out through her dress, to her erotic delight. With a happy giggle, she proceeded to carefully squeeze one of them with two of her fingers, causing the troll to utter out a loud 'GLUB'. Jade stopped, breaking out into a fit of laughter which Feferi promptly joined. She then wrapped her arms around Jade's waist, bringing her girlfriend in close and hugging her tightly. Jade showcased her affection by nuzzling her nose against Feferi's, giving her a sloppily lick on her flushed cheek. She could feel her partner's breasts pressing up against hers; though they were quite large on their own right, they weren't anywhere near as impressively sizeable as hers. Not that that was an issue for the Witch of Space, as Feferi had learned the "fun" way some time ago... Jade started slowly breathing on the nape of her neck, breaking her line of thoughts and causing the seadweller to moan out pleasurably, her clammy skin tingled from her partner's hot breath. 

Her soft lips pressed against the nape of Feferi's neck, and she then proceeded to begin grinding her crotch up against Feferi's, grunting as she felt the hem of the short white dress rub against her Witch's skirt. Peixes started glubbing further, curling her sticky toes up as she panted and shook underneath her girlfriend's body. She stared up at Jade's face, noting her heavy panting and bright red cheeks and realizing she was horny as all hell. Peixes found that she was feeling very much the same... Moving her head down lower, Jade nestled her face in-between Feferi's legs, glancing up towards the seadweller and breaking into a happy smile as she saw her nod in approval, shutting her eyes and biting down on her lip in preparation. 

Harley wasted no time moving in, carefully separating Feferi's legs and peeking right under the dress as she hungrily eyed the seadweller's succulently puffy "vaginal" lips, already moistened and colored a hue lighter than her blood. Licking her lips, Jade brought her face in closer and closer, holding up Feferi's strong legs and proceeding to sniff up her girlfriend's crotch, causing her to shake and squeak out in mild discomfort. The region was quite sensitive, after all. Yet she was a gentle partner, her nose carefully sniffling up the outer labia of her partner's pseudo-vagina, taking in the strong odor of fish and salt. 

Opening up her mouth, Jade started it off carefully, her tongue nimbly licking Feferi's vulva, spreading her saliva about. Feferi threw her neck back and moaned in pleasure as Jade took in the deliciously sweet and exotic taste of what seemed like... Pomegranate? It was an odd comparison, but the closest she could make to this. As she continued gently licking and spreading her tongue across her girlfriend's sensitive genitals, Feferi was no longer able to contain herself. Her thighs shook and twitched heavily, her chest rising as she panted and moaned, cheeks completely flushed magenta in sheer warm arousal. 

Thick fuchsia juices began leaking out of her genitals, which widened and expanded as Jade licked on, her mouth stained with her partner's delicious genetic fluids. Faster and faster she worked, pushing her tongue inside as she noticed the tip of her bulge finally beginning to emerge, giving her pseudo-vagina another final lick before pulling her mouth away and watching as her grey tentabulge was fully extended, a cheeky smile spread on her face. It was quite impressive in length, growing out to at least five inches despite flopping onto the ground uselessly. This wasn't her first time with it, though it had come as a rather unpleasant surprise during their first time together. Of course, she'd grown rather fond of it as time passed. 

Feferi stared down at her bulge in apparent embarrassment, looking down shyly at her bulge. More and more magenta fluids continued to leak out of her flap, staining the ground as she felt her bulge thicken and harden the more she started at Jade. She herself was rather aroused by the sight, bending over and hungrily lapping up some of the magenta cum. Feferi gulped, unable to help feel a little awkward by the sight of her girlfriend licking up her own flowing jizz. Once finished, she quickly her focused her attention directly onto the bulge, emerald eyes locked onto it and following it till its tip, flushed pink with Feferi's blood.

Thinking of an idea, Jade then moved herself backwards, stretching her legs and wiggling her toes out, moving her feet in right between the tentabulge. Pexies nodded, shutting her eyes and breathing in as she then felt Jade's dirty soles softly press up against her extremely sensitive genitals, forcing her to gasp out sharply. She started off gently, using her toes to hold up the floppy bulge as she ran her feet across it. Feferi panted and moaned as Jade went on, her thighs shaking heavily as she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw small pricks of blood. Her strange member was soft and squishy between her soles, tickling them as she went on and causing Jade to snort and giggle. 

They were drowned out by her partner's increasingly loud pants and moans, since she was prone to getting very loud during the heat of the moment. Jade worked faster, running the toes on her left foot across the top of the bulge and using two of her toes on the right on to take it in-between them, stroking and squeezing the ever-thickening bottom as Feferi's panting grew louder and louder. Sticky fuchsia pre-cum dribbled all across her bare feet, staining into her soles and helping to clean off some of the soil present. Firmer she went, squeezing her toes gently as Feferi seemed on the verge of begging her to stop. Her cheeks were blushed completely tyrian, and she thrust her hips out the moment Jade pressed one foot down on the lower base of her now erectile bulge, which prompted the human girl to let out and eye it at full length. Flexibility was sacrificed for length, the bulge having doubled and now reaching almost nine full inches. As Jade knew from experience, getting it in was both awkward yet incredible. 

She immediately stood up, her sticky feet drenched with fresh troll jizz. Holding her bulge and breathing in and out rapidly, Feferi watched as Jade then reached underneath her skirt, buckling her legs and pulling out her underpants, which threw aside onto the floor with a happy wink. She fell to her knees, raising her posterior high up into the air and barking at Feferi to begin, one hand already fingering her labia. Feferi moved in towards her, trying to ignore how stiff and hard her bulge was as she grasped Jade's buttocks and swayed her hips back and forth, waiting for the signal to be given. She received it with an impatient kick to the knee from Jade's foot, causing her to slap one of Jade's visible buttocks in playful retaliation. The girl moaned, whimpering as she shook her buttocks from side to side, desperately in heat. Feferi moved in closer, her thin, erectile bulge poking through underneath the skirt before she took a breath in and thrusted, the first few inches sliding inside. A loud howling then filled the air, and Jade began panting heavily, Feferi thrusting her hips in and sliding the bulge in and out, feeling Jade's warm and loosened vaginal lips rub against her sensitive bulge and gasping out. 

Faster and faster she went, her cries and yaps growing louder and louder with each successive thrust as she felt her matesprit's long, thickened bulge, cum leaking in and serving as crude lubricant. Her turgid member only seemed to have thickened even further, half of its length having been taken in. Jade was heavily enjoying this, panting and moaning wildly as she felt her vagina growing wetter and wetter the more Feferi thrust in. The troll picked up the pace, the tip of her tentabulge still flexible enough to wiggle and worm inside, tickling the inner lining of Jade's warm vagina and causing her to squeak out, her tongue lopping out and oozing drool down onto the floor. She didn't care at all, only focusing on getting in as much of her alien girlfriend's member as possible. Feferi held onto her back tightly, fingers digging into the fabric of Jade's top as her panting grew louder and more intense, her thighs shaking as she slid in and out as fast she could. By now, Jade had taken up the vast majority of her partner's member, her thighs gyrating heavily and causing Feferi to hold on as tightly she could, biting down on her lip and piercing it with a few of her fangs. 

With one more thrust, Jade suddenly screeched out, her lower body growing warm as she felt a wave of pleasant contractions wash over, climaxing as her eyes rolled over in sheer bliss. Feferi squeaked out loudly shortly after, throwing her head back her bulge twitched and shook, shooting a large surge of magenta juices into her partner's vagina as she howled and screamed in pleasure. Pulling out, Feferi immediately fell over, feeling her bulge quickly grew limp and spraying out its last amounts of cum all over the floor. Her eyes widened as she heard a soft whimpering noise coming over from Jade, and she realized that the girl had curled up into a tight ball, magenta cum leaking out of her gaping vagina.

She was crying. 

Feferi wasted no time in immediately rushing towards her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her as she checked if she was alright. Jade buried her face into the troll's chest, sniffing and crying as softly she could. She couldn't help but tear up as well, her heart sinking as she wondered just what she'd done wrong. Looking up with blood-shot, Jade whispered that it wasn't her fault, and that she'd just... She just couldn't help herself. She didn't know what had gotten into her. Frowning, Feferi quickly perked up as an idea came to mind, kissing Jade on the forehead and watching as she giggled happily.

"... Hey, maybe some swimming will make you feel better? Come on, it'll be a boatload of fun!"

Jade's smile widened immediately, and she quickly got up to her feet and started undressing, pulling off her stockings as Feferi threw off her dress, revealing her gorgeous, naked body. Jade threw aside the rest of her clothes, gawking at her girlfriend and bringing her into a hug, rubbing her warm body against the troll's cold, clammy skin. She didn't mind, however, the two lovers cuddling together for what felt like a blissful eternity. With another kiss on her nose, Jade then got up and ran towards the stairs, Feferi following suit as they playfully reached each other towards the shore. 

Their loud, happy giggling could be heard throughout the entire greenhouse...


End file.
